


Around the Campfire

by savagemockingbird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Injury, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Magic, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sewing, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, They/Them Pronouns for Amami Rantaro, They/Them Pronouns for Kamukura Izuru, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, i am having too much fun with this, they're doing their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: A set of stories based around a Danganronpa Fantasy AU.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro & Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro & Kamukura Izuru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 9





	1. Scabs (Byakuya/Rantaro)

**Author's Note:**

> im combining my interests again lol anyways the classes for this are kind of based around fire emblem classes if ur curious !! i might write a story w a main plot and just leave these as silly little oneshots for now :) pairings for each chapter are indicated w a / and platonic w & just like in tags ! enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Byakuya share a moment on night duty.

“Finally, peace and quiet.”

Rantaro sighs, dropping their bag on the ground lightly and sitting next to it, back against the log set near the campfire. The light isn’t much, but it’s a lot better than nothing, so they’ll take it anyway. They lean back further, puffing out air and staring at the stars, nothing but darkness for miles to see. Rantaro hates guard duty, but they can’t exactly get out of it again, so they pull cloth and needles out of the bag and keep themselves busy.

There’s no noise except for the crackling of the campfire and the shuffling of fabric as Rantaro pulls their sewing kit out of their bag, draping their mount’s cover across their legs. It’s torn in too many places to be usable, but they had gotten too attached to it to let go. The patterns have become faded, worn to hell, but it makes Rantaro smile, so they try their best to fit a thread through their sewing needle and get to work.

Really, it’s the  _ only _ way to pass time out here. Nobody had ever crashed the group’s camp before and even if they know it’s better to be skeptical, their shoulders relax a little. Rantaro shakes the idea out of their head, humming gently as they sew.

“So it’s you here tonight?”

Rantaro glances up at the voice’s owner. Byakuya pushes his glasses up and Rantaro grins. “Yeah, just me. Boring, I know.”

Byakuya hums and sits down on the log behind Rantaro, right beside their place on the ground. “You’d think with such high tensions they’d be a bit warier and task more than one person on guard duty.”

Rantaro just shrugs. “Doesn’t matter much to me. I mean, I’m sure  _ someone _ will wake up if we get attacked. Don’t know who could sleep through something like that.”

“Yes, well you should still pay attention,” Byakuya scolds. He’s staring straight ahead, gloved fingers tapping lightly against the log as he speaks. “You can never be too careful.”

Rantaro snickers. “Yes sir.”

“Very funny.”

There’s nothing but fire crackling and Rantaro’s humming amidst the comfortable silence between them. It’s not like Rantaro minds, really, because they know Byakuya is difficult and sometimes the silence is better. So they sit there and sew, tongue stuck out in concentration as the prince occasionally glances at them.

“Ow, crap!”

Byakuya turns to see Rantaro flapping their hand and wincing before bringing up their index finger to suck on it. The tip of their sewing needle is stained lightly with blood. “That was a nasty one,” they mumble.

“What happened?”

Rantaro glances up and laughs awkwardly. “Just pricked myself. It’s normal, I should have paid more attention.” When Byakuya narrows his eyes at them, they hold their hand up, waving it slightly. “It isn’t that bad of an injury, seriously. We’ve both seen  _ way _ worse.”

“I know,” Byakuya says. “But be careful.” 

Rantaro has half a mind to tease him about the concern in his voice but they hum in acknowledgment, pick up the sewing needle again and restart their work. 

It happens about maybe three more times before Byakuya gives in, sighing. “Give me your hand.”

Rantaro looks up curiously, but they don’t question it, instead choosing to shift around to sit on the log beside him. Their fingers are covered in tiny little scabs and Byakuya pulls the glove to his right hand off and grabs Rantaro’s. There are odd scars in jagged patterns, as if someone had taken a knife and torn the skin out that snakes up into the sleeve of his blouse and it makes Rantaro’s spine crawl with unease. They ignore the feeling in the pit of their stomach and it goes away pretty quickly when their fingers begin to tingle, then their palm, before the feeling goes away completely.

“Admittedly I’m not that good with light magic,” Byakuya says. Rantaro looks up from their locked hands into blue eyes. “But it’s better than constantly bandaging your hands, at least.”

“Thank you,” they say quietly. They squeeze his hand, and Rantaro really hopes that the feeling they get in return isn’t their imagination.

“Should you ever need help with your injuries, I don’t mind helping. It’s good practice.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

They don’t know how much time passes between the moment Byakuya pulls his hand away to fit his glove back on and when they fall asleep, but when Rantaro wakes up to the sound of pots clanging the following morning, they realize that there’s a sorcerer’s coat draped over their shoulders and their supplies are neatly tucked away.

_ Huh. Guess he’s not so bad after all. _


	2. Strength (Chihiro & Izuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro wants to get stronger and gets help from unlikely people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one stems from a convo i had w a friend where we said izuru would have a soft spot for chihiro . kacey if ur reading this i love u /p

“I want you to train me.”

Celestia hums, setting her teacup down on its tray and glances up at Chihiro. “And what exactly do you mean by  _ train you? _ ”

Chihiro shuffles around a bit, gripping her staff tightly. “I mean in magic. You’re talented, so I figured... maybe I could learn from you.”

“And why would you want to be strong?” Celestia asks, crossing one leg over the other. “Don’t you think it’s more beneficial for you to stay on the sidelines?”

“No! I… I want to help! I’m tired of being useless!”

Celestia sighs, finally standing up and brushing out her skirt. “If you’re so insistent, then I guess I have no choice. Practice makes perfect, but in this case you may want to start by watching. So how about you watch a sparring match?”

“Sparring match?” Chihiro asks.

“Between the mages,” Celestia clarifies. “To watch how we handle ourselves. We all have different fighting styles, so maybe you’ll find one that suits you best.”

“Thank you, Celestia. Really, I’m so sorry to come off as a bother.”

Celestia hums again, spins on her heel and makes a motion with her head. “Come on now. Better to get this over with.”

***

Izuru doesn’t know what’s more boring: rotting away in their tent or watching a sparring match between people he doesn’t care about.

They stand on the side, twirling a strand of hair as Chihiro trembles next to them. Really, Izuru doesn’t expect much from this. They watch Celestia and Byakuya talk about something before they walk off in opposite directions.

“What are they doing again?” Izuru asks. They don’t even know why they asked in the first place, honestly, because who really cares?

“Sparring,” Chihiro clarifies, voice wavering slightly. “I asked Celestia to help me with magic and she said this would be the best method.”

“You’re a cleric,” they say matter-of-factly. “Shouldn’t you know standard white magic? It’s customary for young girls in the kingdom to learn.”

Chihiro stiffens. “No. I never did.”

Izuru shrugs. “Doesn’t matter to me.” Silence looms over them after that, and Chihiro turns her direction towards the other two mages slightly farther away. She can’t exactly hear what they’re saying but she lets out a shout when lightning meets fire and dust swirls in the air. She shields her eyes, briefly noticing Izuru do the same before the dust settles and she’s glancing up towards the clearing.

Byakuya is gone and Celestia is taking on a defensive stance, aiming at the trees. Electricity crackles out of one of them towards her but she’s quick to dodge and shoot right back. Byakuya jumps out, landing on his feet and firing again before Celestia has the chance to shoot back. The edge of her skirt is singed and Chihiro sighs in relief when she realizes Celestia herself isn’t hurt. 

Chihiro briefly catches Celestia shouting at Byakuya, firing again towards him. He rolls out of the way, nearly missing his footing as he does. Celestia doesn’t stop and soon enough she manages to land a hit, scorching the earth near Byakuya’s feet. 

“I can’t watch,” Chihiro says quietly. Izuru looks down towards her. “They’re so rough, even when it’s just sparring!”

“You can’t get better without practice,” they scoff.

“You once told Hajime you never needed to practice,” the cleric counters. “What’s the difference?”

“Some people are just naturally talented.”

“Then I want you to show me everything you know. Please. Teach me.”

Izuru lets out a huff and turns their gaze back to the scene before them. “It won’t be easy for you. You may as well give up.”

“I can’t! I want to get stronger! Everybody is risking their lives on the frontlines and I can’t even help out!”

Izuru knows she won’t leave it alone, so they let out a sigh and say, “I hope you like practicing in the dark, then.”

Chihiro’s eyes seem to brighten and Izuru’s stomach churns. “Thank you so much Kamukura! I promise I’ll find a way to repay you!”

“Just make sure those two idiots don’t burn down the whole forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! i'm @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if you wanna swing by and say hi !


	3. Hair (Chiaki & Izuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru has trouble with their hair. Chiaki is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just think izuru has a soft spot for chiaki and chihiro it's so funny i love them sm lmao

“Ugh. What a pain.”

Izuru tugs roughly at pitch-black hair, groaning softly when it gets knotted in their fingers. The struggle of having  _ extremely  _ long hair they suppose. It kept life from getting too boring because at least you had something to do with yourself if your hair was knotted.

“Hey, Kamukura.” They lift their head somewhat and turn towards the flap of their tent meant to serve as a door. They recognize the soft, feminine voice as Chiaki’s, somewhat grateful it isn’t Kiyotaka coming to give them shit for being late. “Most of us are already awake. Ishimaru wanted me to come and get you because it isn’t like you to be late.”

_ Ah. Figures. _

“Tell him I’m going to be late. If he has a problem with it then I don’t care.”

They can hear Chiaki let out a low hum from outside. “Can I come in?”

Izuru lets out a short sigh, tilting their head in annoyance before looping a strand of hair around their index finger. “Do what you like.”

Sure enough, Chiaki pokes her head through the flap before stepping in, careful not to step on Izuru’s sleeping bag and other belongings. She plops down next to them, eyeing them curiously. “What’s up?”

They shrug, continuing to stare and twirl hair. The strand is knotted and it frustrates them for some reason.

“Your hair’s a mess,” Chiaki notes. “I can help you out if you want. You just needed to ask me, Kamukura.”

“I don’t need to ask you anything,” they say. “I can do it on my own.”

“Sure,” Chiaki says, stifling a giggle. “You have a hairbrush, right?”

Despite their earlier protest, Izuru makes a small motion with their free hand towards their bag. Chiaki shuffles over to it, pulling out a hairbrush, hair ties and a small mirror. She moves to stand behind them, handing them the mirror and gripping the brush tightly. “Let go of your hair and hold still, ok?”

She gets no response but decides it’s better than their protesting and gets to work. Izuru’s hair is surprisingly soft under her fingers. It’s a little difficult to unknot, but Izuru can feel her split their hair into smaller parts to make the job easier. “Your hair is really long,” she says, and if it were anyone but Chiaki, they would have offered a snarky response.

“I never had time to cut it,” they answer. “I take care of it, but I was busier focusing on my studies.”

“I’m sure learning dark magic takes a lot out of someone,” she says. “You don’t have to be shy about asking for help. You’re my friend, and I like doing what I can for you!”

_ Friend.  _ The word sits heavy in the air and Izuru finds it a little hard to breathe right after that. They’re brought back to the world when Chiaki shakes their shoulder a bit. “Can I braid it? It might keep it out of the way when we move.”

They shrug again, and so Chiaki sets to work. This task is a little harder considering there’s  _ way _ too much hair, and Izuru has to hold some of it to keep Chiaki from tripping while she moves around to braid. By the time she’s done, Kiyotaka has already shouted at them from outside twice and Hajime stepped in once to ask if Izuru was alright, only to walk out dumbfounded at the sight of his sibling letting someone be that close to them.

Chiaki steps back to admire her work and Izuru grabs the braid to swing over their shoulder and run their hands through. There’s still that long strand of hair that tickles their nose just a little left out. Maybe Chiaki knows them better than they thought.

“We should really get going now,” she says gently. “The others are probably already done breakfast by now.”

She gets a nod in return, and before she has the chance to leave, she hears Izuru calling for her.

“Chiaki?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !


	4. Rebellion (Leon & Mondo + Chihiro/Leon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and his adventures trying to do his own piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chileon nation come get ur juice . this is the first time i write any of these characters besides chihiro so sorry if this is ooc lol . i had to google piercings in medieval times for this too and i just think thats funny, so enjoy !

“What the hell are you doing, Leon?”

Leon swivels his head around to face Mondo, gripping his bleeding hand. He had dropped the dagger in the ground and it had gotten lost in the grass. “Ah, hey man. Nothing much, just uh… chillin', y’know.”

“Your hand’s all bloody,” Mondo notes, and Leon freezes. “You gotta see Chihiro or something about that. Wouldn’t want it to get infected.”

“Yeah, I’ll go see her in a bit.” He cringes at the feeling of blood dripping through his fingers and pain shoots through his hand. “She might just pass out looking at this.”

“Seriously dude, what the hell  _ are  _ you doing?” Concern creeps into Mondo’s voice and it makes guilt settle in Leon’s chest. “I swear I’ll do my best to keep it cool if you’re planning on doing something stupid.”

He should be honest, even though he knows Mondo wouldn’t really get it. Leon is a noble-was is probably better terminology, but he still feels chained, like a bird in a cage. Mondo was a thief, the leader of a gang, feared among nobles and loved among commoners. No, he would never really understand the pressure Leon went through growing up, and his bold decision to defy those around them.

But maybe Mondo could try. He wasn’t a bad guy after all.

“I was uh, I was trynna pierce my ears,” Leon says, standing slowly, still clutching his bloody hand. “I was trynna go against my folks and shit, you know? They always told me that a noble has to look proper and all that. So I figured if I gave myself a couple of piercings, I’d look… less noble, I guess.”

“And what were you using?”

“...A dagger?”

“Leon!” Mondo shouts. Leon flinches away from him. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot, you’re literally gonna kill yourself doing that! Come on, let’s go get that patched up.”

***

Chihiro stitching his wounds had gone about as well as Leon thought it would. She had freaked out a little at the sight of so much blood, asked Mondo to leave after telling him Leon was in good hands and had sat Leon down to clean the cut up. “What happened?” she asks softly.

Leon winces at the burning feeling of the wound being closed. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“We’re friends, Leon,” she says sadly, her free hand grabbing his healthy one. “I hate seeing you get hurt like this.”

“It was something stupid, anyway. I’ll be more careful Chi, I promise.”

“You say that, but you haven’t changed one bit. I get that you’re trying to spite your parents and all but… I worry a lot.”

“I was just trynna pierce my ears and the dagger slipped a bit!” He immediately retracts his hand from Chihiro’s to slap it over his mouth. Fuck. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“Leon… You could have just asked one of us to help you. Mioda and Amami both have piercings. They could always help you out.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess so.”

Chihiro laughs, shifts to move closer to him. Leon frees his hand from her healing grip realizing the wound is mostly closed and wraps an arm around her. She sighs happily, giggling. 

“You’re a blessing, Chihiro,” Leon laughs nervously. “Dunno what I’d do without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u sm for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if you wanna swing by and say hi !


End file.
